<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Discovery by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133669">A Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Caretaking, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, F/F, Female Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Chocolate, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, Wordcount: 500-1.000, day 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nebula is standing at the window of the little cabin looking out at the blizzard when Mantis returns.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>22. Winter Wonderland<br/>For the prompt <i>winter vacation accident. Broken bone while skiing/sledding, hypothermia, snow mobile crash, avalanche, blizzard.</i></p>
<p>A cosy interpretation :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Nebula is standing at the window of the cabin looking out at the blizzard when Mantis returns.</p>
<p>“I could make it,” She insists, even though Mantis hasn’t spoken.</p>
<p>“I know you could,” Mantis offers the other woman one of the steaming mugs, pleased when Nebula doesn’t immediately reject it, “I’m grateful to you for staying here with me.”</p>
<p>“Why,” Nebula swings around to narrow her eyes at her, even as Mantis has to work not to fumble the mugs.</p>
<p>“Please take one?” Wincing a little as soon as the words are out, she hastens to cover for her presumption, “I could put it down on the windowsill, but it will get cold quickly that way.”</p>
<p>While she hadn’t been familiar with the Terran drink until Peter had introduced it to her, Mantis can’t help but want to share her new favourite with Nebula now. Finding the ingredients for hot chocolate in the tiny kitchen had seemed so serendipitous she hadn’t been able to resist.</p>
<p>It’s quite all right if Nebula would prefer not to share it, though.</p>
<p>“I – suppose,” Nebula goes to take one of the mugs after a moment. Her gaze is uninterpretable as she glances at the still warm liquid, potentially running a scan. She looks almost offended after drinking a cautious sip, “It’s delicious.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Mantis has to sit down on a corner of the windowsill in relief. Darting a look at the other woman as her antennae stir idly, she bites her lip, “Is it really such a terrible thing to have happened?”</p>
<p>For Nebula to be trapped here with her while the blizzard batters the world outside, rather than forcing her way onwards through the storm.</p>
<p>Mantis hunches in on herself at the certainty that the answer is yes.</p>
<p>“Why are you grateful,” Nebula demands again, her tone flat enough it doesn’t seem like a question, yet forceful enough to imply she won’t stand for another lack of answer.</p>
<p>“Because I enjoy your company,” Her antennae dimming, Mantis twists her fingers together, “If I have to be trapped here with someone, I’m glad it’s you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em>,” Nebula stares. She also drains her mug, then blinks down at it, “I would drink more of that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you some more,” Mantis starts to rise. Thinks, <em>Because I like you. Because you’re my friend.</em></p>
<p>While not mutually exclusive, these two points are also not one and the same.</p>
<p>“No,” Nebula holds her hand out, halting her, and Mantis stops at once, nodding in acceptance as she starts to sink back down.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand you,” Nebula considers her through those unreadable black eyes, “But I will get us more of the drink.”</p>
<p>With that, she collects both mugs and stalks off to the cabin’s kitchen where, after a few seconds of silence, there starts up an inexplicable series of noises.</p>
<p>Her antennae rising back upwards, Mantis slowly relaxes back against the window frame and lets out a small breath to cover for her smile as she waits and watches the storm.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>